AU.
by girlstarfish
Summary: AU, obviously. Yamato helps a stranger, and the consequences are beyond his imagining. Yaoi warning.
1. A meeting.

"Want a ride, Yamato ****

AU.

**This one could do with a bit of explanation. It doesn't make a lot of sense—it's not supposed to. Au-obviously, a world where the digidestined did not go to the digital world and do not know each other—yaoi, hopefully short—I don't want more than three parts. I wanted something with a fairy tale feel and this is it. Feedback always appreciated.**

"Want a ride, Yamato?"

"Nah, I got to get some milk on the way home. But thanks."

"No problem. Mind you don't stay out in this weather too long though. We don't want our lead vocalist catching any colds."

I shrugged, walking away. 

Colds be stuffed, I liked the rain. Especially at night--only those who had to be were out. I could easily believe the city was mine. There was a game I used to play when I was younger, on nights like this. I'd imagine that somehow I'd slipped into a different world, and that all traces of civilisation were gone . . . 

It's easy, when the rain's like this, a fine mist rather than pelting drops, to believe you've walked into another realm . . . 

I'm annoyed to discover that I've reached the supermarket already. The harsh neon lights jar against the ancient night outside. 

"Nasty weather for summer, isn't it?" the assistant asks, not really wanting an answer. "It came up so sudden, I could hardly believe it."

I pay and leave as quickly as possible, but the damage is done.

Real life has intruded back into my magical world and I've lost--

A small sound intrudes into my anger.

It sounds eerily like a sob. 

That's just my imagination playing tricks on me, right? No one would be out on a night like this--

Unless they had nowhere else to go.

I sigh, my mind inventing pitiful scenarios for me. The only way to be sure about this is to look--

So I do so.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I can't tell. It's dark and shadowed--this rain isn't letting up any.

I take another step. "Hello?"

There's a nervous movement to my side. In the shadows there's someone sitting there . . . trying to shelter under a doorway from the looks of things.

"Hey," I say, wondering where to go from here.

"Hey." The reply is quiet, wary.

"You need any help? I mean, I got a cell-phone. You need to call anyone--"

"I have no-one I could call," he says simply. "But thank-you."

I pause. There's something in the way he speaks . . . like my English teacher at school, formal and correct. His voice though is young . . . hell, he might even be my age.

"You don't want to come home with me, do you?" Real smart move, Yamato. Especially considering your Father is away on business the entire weekend. "Just to get you dry and warm. I mean, you can't stay out here. You'll get sick."

There's a long pause. Then . . . "You'd be willing to take me into your home?"

"It's not much of a home. Just where me and my Dad live. But yeah, you're welcome . . . better than out here in the rain, right?"

He stands. "Right."

I spend the walk back to our apartment wondering what I'm doing.

I've heard the horror stories, I know the risks. I've never been one to get sentimental. Yet, here I am, taking a huge risk on a total stranger . . . 

"Voila. Home sweet home," I say, flicking on the light switch, and ushering my guest inside. "Hardly a step up from your alley but—" He wanders into the light and I catch my breath. I'd been stealing enough looks at him on the way home to know that he was slightly shorter than me with brown hair and dark eyes—the hand that stretches out to touch the sofa is olive toned, the eyes that flit towards me in amusement are light brown, and sparkle with humour.

"This is a big step up from my alley."

"You won't say that once you see the mess in the kitchen," I warn. His voice is really nice too.

I catch an involuntary shiver and frown—the clothes he's wearing look old and are not what I'd call water proof.

"Um, this might sound really rude of me, but you don't want to take a shower do you? It might get you warmed up—and I could wash those things you're wearing."

"You're very kind."

"Just doing what I can."

His clothes are weird—as if he was going to a fancy dress party. Or maybe he's from some kind of religious cult thing—that's the only way to explain them I can think of.

I find some of my clothes that aren't too badly in need of ironing and place them outside the bathroom door. "I've got some clothes for you outside," I tell him.

I then go and sit on the sofa and wonder again what I'm doing.

Getting him warmed up and sent on his way.

That's all.

With that in mind I put the jug on.

As he emerges from the bathroom, his hair damp, and looking somehow incongruous in my clothes, slightly too tall for him, I'm reminded that I don't know his name.

"I'm Ishida Yamato," I tell him.

"I'm honoured to meet you," he says, looking with interest at the steaming cups on the bench.

"What, don't I get to know your name?"

His eyes look sorry. "I'm not allowed to tell."

"Oh. Okay," I said. He looked so sorry—"You want some cocoa?"

He took the cup, grinning at me as he tasted it. "This is nice. What is it?"

"Cocoa—don't tell me you've never tasted cocoa before," I said, wrapping my hands around my own mug.

"No."

"You haven't? Where have you been living?"

"In shadows and dreams," he said seriously, lips quirking into a smile as he saw I was staring at him. 

Teasing me. Well if that was the way he wanted to be—

"You hungry?"

I ended up cooking him tea as well. I didn't mind—he ate as though he handed eaten for a week. When I told him that he said I didn't want to know how close to the truth that was. 

I believed him. Which is why I grew worried as I watched him finish his meal.

"Look—you're in trouble aren't you?"

Hazel eyes flickered with humor. "Trouble is an understatement."

I sat down across the table for him and looked at him miserably. "What is it? Are you in trouble with the law or—"

"I've done nothing wrong, you need not fear that." He sounded faintly scornful and that reassured me. "I exist. That is enough for some people."

"Why?"

"To explain would mean telling you things I am not allowed to tell anybody."

"I see." I didn't.

"There is someone looking for me, someone who I don't want to be found by. I must stay out of sight and that is why I was where you found me."

"Can't you ask the police for help? There must be somebody—"

"There is no one. I can't explain, how can I ask for help?"

"I'll help you," I promised, not knowing why.

He looked at me. "You mean that."

"Yes." I tightened my hands around my cup.

"You've offered to help and you've helped me, without knowing anything of me, or asking for a reward."

"You were crying," I explain, honestly. "And I trust you—"

He was crying again—"You don't know how much that means."

I don't know why my faith could have moved him to tears, unless he felt the same way I did—that I'd known him for more than a few hours, more than one night—

I could only say that it felt totally right, placing my hand over his to comfort him. 

Just like it felt totally right, hours later getting into bed with him.


	2. A parting of ways.

I woke the next morning and stretched out peacefully amongst my tossed blankets

I woke the next morning and stretched out peacefully amongst my tossed blankets. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept that well—rain sounded gently outside, making me feel even cosier inside my bed.

Better yet, it was a weekend. No reason to get up, nothing to tear me away from my nice warm blankets—

Something stirred in my memory—I'd dreamed of a guy with brown hair and the most fascinating eyes—

Too bad it was only a dream, I thought, as I rolled over. He was nice—

My bedroom door creaked open.

"I've got a surprise for you," the voice of my dreams said. "Breakfast."

I sat bolt up right. "You're here—you're really—"

"I had a bit of trouble working out your oven," he says, sitting with a tray on the end of my bed. "But I think it worked out all right in the end."

"You're here and you're real," I repeat.

"As far as I can tell, yes."

""And if you're here—then does that mean that last night we—" I blushed. "We—uh—"

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You're adorable when you blush, you know that?"

"Um—thanks. I guess—" My mouth sort of went on auto-pilot as he sat down in my lap. 

"How do you feel about scrambled eggs?" he asked. 

He fed me breakfast, bit by bit—and I'd never known that scrambled eggs on toast could taste so good. Or scrambled eggs and kisses—

"I don't think I've ever spent so long on breakfast before," I said.

"Well, its not every day you get served breakfast in bed by a prince," my companion grinned, holding another mouthful towards me. "Open wide, Yamato."

I stared at him. "Prince?"

"I—you're not supposed to know that."

I stared at him. He looked distressed—I decided to act as though nothing had happened. "So, are you going to give me that bite or not?"

"This one? You might just have to come and get it," he said with a teasing grin.

That's how he ended up pinned beneath me, as I finished off the last of the breakfast prepared for me. 

It was funny, I thought, as I smiled down at him. This time yesterday, he didn't even know me—and now he trusts me enough to let me do this—

"Are you going to sit there all day?" he said with the grin that I'd come to be awfully fond of and I responded to that with a kiss.

Maybe this wasn't logical, sensible or even very practical—but I was a teenage boy. I blame my hormones.

We kissed, and then kissed again . . . I let my hand wander through his hair again—

He sighed happily. "Yamato—I swear I could spend all the time in the world doing this with you—"

"What an attractive thought," I purred stroking my nameless love's face—all the time in the world . . . I'd much rather be here with him, then at school, or at band practice—Band Practice?

"Shit! Band practice!"

"Hey!" my love sat up sulkily as I fell off the bed then scrabbled frantically for clothes. "Where are you going?"

"Got to shower," I said, hastily running to the bathroom. "I'm supposed to be at band practice—"

I'd never styled my hair so fast.

"What's the penalty for not getting to this 'band practice?" he asked, watching me from the bathroom door. 

"Best not to think about that," I said hurriedly. "How do I look?"

He studied me thoughtfully. "Try divine."

"I should keep you around. You're doing wonders for my ego." I kissed him, before grabbing a slice of toast. "I'll see you when I get back—you will be here, when I get back right?"

He smiled sadly. "We can but hope. How late are you?"

I sighed and held out my watch. "See that little hand there? This is the time now. This is when I should have been there."

"Oh that's easily fixed." He held my hand firmly and grabbed the control on my watch. "There."

"Cute," I said, pulling my hand away. "But not much help unfortunately."

Although I could use it as an excuse for why I was late—my watch showed the wrong time.

Waiting for the bus in the rain was no fun. I could just picture how sarcastic the rest of my band was going to be. I hurried, trying not to think how antsy they got when our practice was cut short—worse still, what if they wanted explanations?

I'm late because I forgot about practice due to the fact this desperately beautiful guy I met in an alley last night was feeding me breakfast in bed—

I slowed down as I reached the garage in which we met. Akira was outside fumbling with his key.

"Yamato! Excellent—I need a hand with the speakers."

"Uh-where are the others?"

"You kidding? Probably still in bed—I estimate another ten minutes before either of them show. How about you—bang on time—what's up with that?"

I looked at my watch at him then at my watch again. "Uh, could I see your watch a moment?"

I checked.

No way—

"Hey—are you going to help or just stand there? I'm getting wet you know."

"I'm sorry," I help Akira, my mind still in a blur. 

The time on my watch was correct.

But—I'd been more than an hour late—

"Hey Akira—Yamato," the two remaining members of our band strolled in. "Sorry we're late—"

I opened the door to the apartment, looking round for him. I wanted answers—a part of my mind said it was foolishness, that I'd just misread my watch or something. A part of me wasn't sure—

"Hello?" I called shrugging out of wet jacket. "Anyone home?

No reply—my heart sank. I checked my room, the kitchen—finally a faint sound called me to the living room.

He was there, leaning against the window frame looking out over the city and the rain sheeting down.

The relief that thudded through me was stifled as I noted he was shivering.

"Hey," I said, crossing the room to take him into my arms. "Are you all right?"

"No," was the simple answer. "But there's nothing you can do." He seemed to like being held.

"What's the matter? At least tell me—"

"He's looking for me. The rain—he's making it come."

Okaaaaay.

I was in love with a lunatic. An attractive, beautiful, and desperately in need of comforting lunatic.

"I bet you haven't had lunch yet," I said, twining my hand with his. "Come in to the kitchen and I'll fix you something."

He picked at his food, but still managed to eat a good deal. I watched him.

If he was insane that could explain a lot—the clothes could be from asylum or something, and it would explain his weird mannerisms, like the whole not telling me his name thing. But I didn't want to believe that.

Partly because I didn't want to think about him being taken away. And partly because he just didn't seem . . . insane.

Then there was the watch.

"This morning—I got to band practice on time," I said carefully.

"Of course you did," he nodded. "I was a little bit worried after you left, I never asked you how much time you needed to get there."

I gaped at him. So he had—but how—not possible—"How?" I asked.

His face fell. "That's another no go area."

I let out an impatient sigh. "Do you have any that aren't?"

He grinned suddenly, abandoing his meal to drape himself across me. "I believe you discovered a few of those last night—"

I blinked as he started kissing me again.   
Did he think he could just use sex to distract me from something like this?

Well . . . on second thought . . . sex worked just fine.

"Rain, rain go away. Go and ruin someone else's life."

I snickered. "That's a variation I hadn't heard."

"Huh?"

I joined him by the window, wrapping him in my arms. "The nursery rhyme. Rain, rain go away. Come again some other way."

"A charm," he nodded. "It's remarkably ineffective."

I stuck my tongue out at him. There were times I just didn't get him. 

"Who wants to watch the rain anyway? Come on, let's do something."

I had an ulterior motive for pulling him into the lounge. I'd noticed that he seemed to get most tense when around the windows—or anywhere he could see the rain. Obviously what he'd said before he believed.

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked with a curvy smile.

"Not that," I scolded. "I thought we'd have cocoa and drink it curled up on the sofa, watching old movies."

"I approve of the cocoa," he smiled.

I'd gambled on that. He seemed extremely fond of cocoa—

The afternoon was perfect. Sitting together, watching the movies, just being together—in spite of the huge gaps missing of his past and present, I'd never felt so connected with another human being. It was peaceful, perfect, and ended far too soon. 

The video ended and I hit rewind, stretching. I noticed he was tense, sitting stiffly on the edge of the sofa, staring at the TV.

I looked from him to the screen, wondering what in the news report could have upset him so.

"—and with the unprecedented downpour continuing motorist are advised to keep off the road. Already there have been accidents caused by the flooding—"

"My fault." He whispered. "I should have realised."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't control the weather—"

"But he can. He's been doing this to draw me out—and now innocent people are being hurt."

I had a flash of premonition before he spoke the words are feared. "I have to leave."

"But—"

His hand brushed my face gently. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. 

"You can't—but—please—" I ended up enfolding him in a kiss, words not enough to let him see how much he'd come to mean to me in such a short time—

I'm not sure which one of us turned that kiss into something deeper. 

Our love-making this time was tinged bitter sweet—sorrow for the fact we both knew this would be the last time. 

Then I watched as he gathered his things together. 

"Can I take your shirt?" he asked.

I nodded. "Can I have something of yours to keep?'

He hesitated then took a necklace out of his shirt—I recognised it immediately from our, um, intimate activities, a heavy pendant of what looked like old gold, with a dark, almost blood red, stone in the centre.

"Keep this with you always," he instructed. "And never, ever give it to anyone else."

"I can't—" I protest. "It's too precious—and then I saw the look in his eyes. "I'll keep it—but only until I see you again," I relented. "Then I'm giving it back."

His mouth twitched in a smile that wasn't happy. "Okay."

Hand in hand we moved to the doorway. 

"I guess, this is it, huh?" I asked, mouth going dry.

"It is." He kissed me, then kissed me again. "Yamato—"

"You—" I ran my fingers through his hair one last time. "If you can come back—"

He nodded. 

And touched my cheek and then turned away. He took a few steps before turning to look back. "Come with me?"

I wasn't expecting that.

It was crazy. School, my father, my family—my father.

"I can't. Dad will be back in a few hours, I have to get tea for him," I whispered with a dry mouth.

He nodded turning again—then suddenly running back to me to wrap me in one last embrace. 

"Be well, Yamato."

"Take care," I whispered, and then he slipped out of arms and was gone.

I don't know how long I stayed at the doorway, hoping against hope that he'd come back—a good half hour perhaps before the ringing of the phone brought me back to my senses.

"It's just me," my father said. "My flight just got in. I thought I'd ring to let you know I was on my way home."

"I'll get tea started," I answered.

Outside the cloud seemed to have cleared. I wandered over to the window and realised that it had stopped raining.


	3. Lost and Found.

At first I thought of him every day

At first I thought of him every day.

The slightest things brought him to mind, the shadow of an overhead cloud and I'd remember his laugh. "Dreams and Shadows."

Looking at my watch, I wondered if he'd really done that—and if I'd really let him.

And I'd wind my fingers around the necklace at my throat for proof that it wasn't just wistful imagination. 

Then I'd sigh and remind myself that real or not, he was not with me—

But I could hope.

It was a month before I stopped expecting to see him in the shadows on my walk home.

Three months before I stopped hearing his voice in my mind, commenting wryly on the mess in my room.

Six months where the only contact I had with him was in my dreams. 

And then . . .

I started to forget things.

I couldn't remember how he'd smiled.

I found myself unable to recreate his features in my mind—

And then I stopped trying to.

A year later, there was a knock on the door that changed everything.

Dad was away on business again. I had the apartment to myself. Typically, the knock came just at the good part of the third movie I was watching—

Grumbling I pulled myself over to the door. This had better be good—

"Yeah?"

"Yamato?" I blinked at my little brother who was looking up at me with equal surprise. "What are you doing here?" His tone was faintly accusatory.

"I live here," I said. 

"Oh."

There was a movement behind him. I caught a glimpse of olive skin and purple cloth. Old memories suddenly surfaced and my heart leapt. But—

He was too young, Takeru's age, hair color was different too, rich burgundy rather than brown. But the clothes he wore were similar enough that . . . I hoped.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"So, what leads the two of you to partake of my hospitality?" I asked, handing the two of them mugs of cocoa. 

"We're looking for an object of great importance," Takeru's friend replied. He had the same precise way of speaking as my mystery guest had.

"We've obviously come to the wrong place though," Takeru said. "Daisuke, we should keep looking."

"I didn't make a mistake!" Daisuke scowled. "It's here!"

"But that's impossible—"

"What's impossible?" I asked.

Takeru and Daisuke gave me a look. 

"He won't believe us," Takeru said.

"You so sure, little brother?" I smiled. "I've believed in a lot of impossible things." I stirred my cocoa slowly. "A brown haired prince who couldn't tell me his name for one."

Takeru and his friend stared at me. 

"I told you I wasn't wrong!"

"But I thought we were looking for a girl—"

"Hey, his highness never said who he gave the necklace too." Daisuke glared at Takeru. 

"This necklace?" I pulled it out of my shirt.

"You've got it!" Daisuke jumped up to ascertain it was what we were looking for. "It's the necklace?"

"Are you sure?" Takeru didn't sound happy.

"I'm sure! I was there when it was given to Ta—I mean the prince."

"Wait—he's really a prince? And he has a name?"

"Yeah. He wasn't supposed to tell you though—"

"He didn't mean to." I slipped the necklace back under my shirt.

"Hey! We need that!"

"You really think I'm just going to give this to you?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"But—"

"Your prince told me to keep it with me always."

"He wouldn't mind if you gave it to me. I'm his vice regent." 

Takeru and I looked at the red-haired boy. "You?"

"Vice-regent?"

"Yeah. He said since it was my fault the other one quit, I had to take the job if it killed me. But you can give me the necklace."

I shook my head. "Vice-regent or not, I'm hanging onto this until I get a clearer picture of what's going on."

"We can trust Yamato," Takeru said to Daisuke earnestly. "He's never let me down."

Something in his tone—I gave the red head an appraising glance. Maybe Takeru and I should have a talk later—

"I guess," Daisuke sighed sitting back down on the sofa. "I can't tell you everything, you understand? The people involved are really powerful—saying their name is enough to tell them where you are, what you're up to . . . Even saying the prince's name is enough to get you caught."

"So that's why he never told me," I run my fingers over the necklace hidden beneath my shirt.

"You told me before."

"That was an accident. I was kind of loosing consciousness, remember."

"So—Takeru knows his name—and I don't."

"I could whisper it to him, couldn't I Dai?"

I was definitely going to have to have a talk with my brother.

After he told me the name I so desperately had to know.

"So this sorcerer wants to take the throne and that's why the prince had to run?"

"He and his sister went into hiding, along with his supporters. We were making plans and learning as much as we could of the old ways to put the prince on the throne—and then he found us. He was more interested in getting the prince out of the way so he could marry the princess and strengthen his claim on the throne—The prince thought he could protect the rest of us by drawing him off. He ran. Across worlds so we couldn't follow—but he was followed."

"This was a year ago, wasn't it?" I asked. "What happened after that?"

"You probably know more than we do," Daisuke sighed. "He . . . he didn't come back."

"What?" My hand closes around the necklace, so tightly the edges cut into my skin.

"About a month later, we got a message from the Duke. He said he had the prince—if we wanted him to be restored, Hikari would have to give him her hand in marriage."

"Restored? So he's not—"

"Hikari did her best to stall. She said she wanted to be sure he had her brother—so I got sent to check it out. He has him all right. But—he's under a spell. Nothing we can do can bring him back. The Duke's the only one—" Daisuke unclenched fists. "Anyway, Hikari said she was too young to marry. He gave her eleven months to prepare. She's going to marry him tomorrow if we can't free the prince—"

"Wait a minute—I thought you said he couldn't be freed," Takeru said.

"Well, I couldn't free him. But when I was with him I felt—the prince has him in this sort of suspension thing, he couldn't talk to me, I don't think he could even see me. But I think he knew I was there all the same, because after that I had a dream and he told me to find the necklace and bring it, with the person it belonged to lift the spell."

"You mean me?" I was surprised.

I was not the only one.

"Yeah . . . he did give it to you, and not anyone else, right?"

"You think I stole this?"

"Of course not—just the way spells tend to work . . . we were kind of expecting a girl."

"A girl?" That merited both eyebrows raising.

"I suppose Yamato is kind of like a girl . . ." Takeru said appraisingly. "He's got the appearance fixation done. And he cooks—"

"There's nothing wrong with caring about how you look," I retorted. And a lot of guys cook. Ever heard of Jamie Oliver?"

"Jamie Oliver doesn't wear a pink apron." Takeru crowed.

"Um—Now that I've found the necklace, we should get going. We don't have much time—"

"Where are we going?"

"Hey." I stared at Takeru until he sat down again. "Who said we're going anywhere?"

"But Daisuke promised to show me his home—he lives in a castle—"

"And you've got to come—if not—"

"Oh, I'm coming all right," I said, already on my feet. "You couldn't keep me back." Given the chance to see him again—to call him by his name—I don't care how many ambitious Dukes stood between us—I would see him again.

And help him if I could—

"Yamato—Please let me go. I—you can't leave me behind. Being left out of something like this? Come on!"

"No," I said. 

"But Yamato—" He sniffled, turning wide, teary eyes on me. "Please big brother?"

I wavered.

He sniffed again, eyes somehow becoming even wider.   
"Fine. But if you get into trouble—I take no responsibility."

Takeru grinned. "Thank-you, Yamato!"

"You were right, it does work," Daisuke said, spoiling the brotherly moment. "Maybe I should try that on Jun—"

I growled, knowing I'd been tricked but unable to do anything about it. "Let's get going."

We stood at the entrance to an alley way.

"Here," Daisuke said. "There is where I came in."

"Are you sure?" Takeru asked. "It's an alley."

"Daisuke knows what he's doing," I told my brother, holding the necklace firmly. 

"This way," Daisuke began to walk down the alley. "Hikari said she could keep this open for a week or so—you have no idea how hard it was finding the spells to do this was. The prince must have just guessed."

"Really?" I didn't realise there was so much vine in the city.

"Uh huh. Then again, he was never much good at making plans—" Daisuke ducked beneath a low hanging branch. 

I followed him—then paused. We were no longer in the alley.

"Wow," Takeru breather behind me. "Are we—"

"Home sweet home," Daisuke said. "And there. That's the Duke's Castle."

We joined him, looking up at the scene before us. Four dark spires loomed ahead of us, thickly wrapped in briar. 

"We have to go in there?" I whispered.

Daisuke's answer was matter of fact. "Of course we do. What did you think?"


	4. Found and Lost.

The briars seemed much higher when you were in the middle of them They grew so closely together there were times when we couldn't see the sky, times when the way back looked as thick and closed behind us as the way forward

The briars seemed much higher when you were in the middle of them They grew so closely together there were times when we couldn't see the sky, times when the way back looked as thick and closed behind us as the way forward.

The briars caught on our clothes, holding us back, scratching us and weighing us down. 

It felt like they fought us every step of the way. 

Daisuke went in front, hacking at the vines with his sword. 

I don't know where he'd kept it—I definitely hadn't spotted it. From the way Takeru's eyes widened he hadn't either. But even our curiousity was worn down by the effort required to push past those unending vines.

"Daisuke? Dai!" Takeru called out, jolting me out my weariness. "We should rest."

"We don't have time—" Daisuke said.

"Hey," I put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on—you need this more than we do, you've been chopping those branches away—that's got to hurt."

"A few minutes won't make that much difference."

"No—you don't understand," Daisuke turned back to us, wiping a mixture of sweat and dirt off his face—the briars had not been kind—"We can't stop moving in here. The briars—"

There was a leafy rustle. Takeru and I looked back to see the branches so recently lopped off by Daisuke begin to regrow.

"Holy—" Takeru took a step closer to me.

"I bet an awful lot of people back home would kill to know what fertiliser this Duke of yours uses," I whispered, watching the vines regrow.

"Don't just stand there. The vines'll wrap around you if you stay still too long. That's what gets most people." Daisuke turned back to the wall of briars.

I kicked off a vine that was indeed trying to wrap myself around my leg.

"Dai?" Takeru said. "Why don't you let me take the sword for awhile. You must be tired."

"I . . . I guess so. But make sure you hand it over once you start to feel tired," Daisuke said.

"We'll all take turns," I said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The vines were getting on my nerves.

We hacked our way through the rest of them in silence, broken only by Takeru's comment that didn't this remind us of Sleeping Beauty? I'd been too tired to respond. It was my turn with the sword. I had no idea how Daisuke had managed to keep going for as long as he had alone. 

"There—" Daisuke pointed upwards and we could see a stone wall not too far from us. "We're there! I'll take the sword again—"

Another ten minutes and we'd reached the wall. 

"Dai?" Takeru wondered. "How are we going to get in? I mean, there's no door or anything . . ."

A rope was dropped from the battlements. Daisuke grinned at us.

"Ask and you'll receive—"

Takeru was to climb up first, then me, with Daisuke last to make sure the vines didn't hinder us. I watched my brother disappear over the wall anxiously, wondering what we were getting ourselves into—

"Your turn!" Takeru called to me from the top. 

It had been awhile since we'd climbed ropes in gym—I pulled myself up as quickly as I could, conscious that the Duke who's castle we were breaking into probably had guards set. A smooth pair of hand helped pull me over the wall and onto the battlements. 

"Thanks," I said, letting go of the hand . . . then staring as I saw who it was attached to. 

A slender girl, Takeru's age, dressed in a formal dress, elegantly formed from satin and pearl. I knew she was the princess instantly, from the aura of sorrow mixed with wisdom in her face.

"I—you're welcome," she replied after a moment of hesitation, looking past me to Daisuke now pulling the rope up after him. "Daisuke are you sure that these two—"

"Your highness, I wouldn't mess something like this up! He—" Daisuke pointed at me, "has the necklace."

She turned back to me again, a considering look in her eyes. "You do?"

"Your brother gave it to me," I pull it out of my shirt to show her, but her eyes don't move from my face. 

I don't really want to complain. Her eyes are the same shade as her brothers and it's almost like seeing him again—

"Your name?" she asked.

"Ishida Yamato."

She nodded. "I welcome you Yamato. And please—do anything you can to save my brother."

I nod. "I—He's important to me."

She smiles. "That's why he choose you. We're not quite sure why—there are many powerful sorcerers and spell casters in this world. But he believes that you can succeed where we have failed . . ."

"I'll certainly do my best . . ." Even though I'm not sure what is expected of me.

She doesn't question that, but motions us to follow her. "The Duke has kindly granted me my own quarters to prepare for the wedding, and some semblance of privacy. However I doubt that we'll be able to make it to him without someone noticing. Are you armed Daisuke?"

"Of course, your highness."

"What did I tell you about that?"

"Sorry, Hikari."

"That's better. And your companions?"

"Us? We're not armed."

Hikari frowned. "Then it's a good thing I brought my rapier."

Takeru and I gape at her. This polished, fairy tale like character is going to fight?

"The plan is simple. We go to my brother as quickly as possible. You two try to wake him, while we try and keep the Duke's men away for as long as possible," The princess detailed in a tone that accepted no disagreement.

"But—I can't let you fight and not help!" Takeru protested, catching Daisuke's hand.

"Takeru," Daisuke said gently cupping his face. "I'll be fine. I know how to use a sword. You don't. It's better you're out of the way—then I know that you'll be safe and I have something to win the battle for."

My brother melted at those words putting his hand out to brush Daisuke's.

Time for that talk now—

"Please," Hikari placed a gentle hand over mine. "Let them."

"But—" I protested. "He's my brother—"

"Love places no stock in claims like that. Let him be. He must discover this for himself—they both must. Love is blind, but not callous. And in the end . . . love can be more powerful than magic."

I looked back at my brother still staring at Daisuke—and Daisuke still staring back, and swallowed.

Although every big brotherly instinct I had wanted to push the two of them apart, I had to admit, they were happy, and they seemed to care about each other. 

"I see." I frowned suddenly. "Is love really more powerful than magic?"

"In some circumstances yes. That is why I was rather discomfited by your arrival. We were expecting a girl—not that it makes any difference of course. If you love my brother—"

I choked. "Love him—"

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't come all this way just to say hello, did you?"

I hadn't thought about that. I'd hoped that something might happen, but—

"We should go," Daisuke said. "After all, we can't have much time."

Hikari took the lead again. "Follow me."

Some guards stood at the head of a corridor.

"Forgive your royal highness, but his excellency the Duke forbids anyone to enter this corridor."

"I wish to see my brother," Hikari said crisply. "Out of my way."

"But Highness—"

"Out of my way!"The guards stepped aside, shooting each other worried looks. Hikari stalked past with the rest of us close behind.

"They've gone to report to the Duke," Daisuke said. 

"Then we don't have much time." Hikari took my hand. "Yamato, please—for our kingdom, and for my brother, don't fail."

"Takeru, go. Make sure you stay hidden—" Daisuke squeezed my brother's hand. 

Takeru nodded. "Just be careful."

"The door at the end of the corridor," Hikari said, drawing her rapier. "Get going, now."

It was the same business like tone she'd used on the guards. It was equally effective used on us.

The corridor ended in a dark high celilinged room, rather like the interior of a gothic cathedral. Takeru and I stepped forward nervously into the shadows. As our eyes grew more accustomed to the shadow I heard Takeru take a deep breath.

"Yamato, this place is fantastic!"

I nodded. "The carving . . . its incredible."

Takeru nodded, tracing the curve of a stone cheek. "They're so life like—I can't believe how real they look!"

I nodded, letting my eyes linger on the carved people decorating the walls for one more moment. We continued to search the room. 

The sound of metal upon metal suddenly interrupted our exploration of the corners of the strange room. In silence we intensified our search, knowing we were fast running out of time.

"Yamato, there's no-one in here!" Takeru said finally, admitting the truth that I'd been refusing to believe.

"Maybe we got the wrong place—"

"This is where Hikari said!" I snapped back.

"But he's not here! Maybe the Duke moved him or something—"

"Well we can't do anything now!" Frustrated I spun around, stopping as my eyes came to rest on a carving set slightly apart from the rest. 

It couldn't be . . .

But it was.

"Takeru?" I whispered. "We've found him."

Takeru joined me at my elbow. "But—you mean—"

"They did say he was under a spell," I replied, looking at the stone in front of me. It had to be him. There was just no way it could not be—no human hands could have replicated him so perfectly, down to the slight mussed fall of his hair across his face—

"At least he's good looking," Takeru said thoughtfully. "It's nice to know you do have some taste."

I glared at him. He beamed sunnily back.

"Want me to remind you of the last people you dated?"

A scream from the corridor reminded us of how urgent the matter was.

"You better break the spell soon, Yama—" Takeru said, running to the doorway. 

"It would help if I knew how—" 

Takeru smirked at me from the doorway. "Isn't a kiss usual in these circumstances?"

He would be right.

I placed one hand on his cold, stone shoulder. "Taichi," I whispered, using his name for the first time. "I've kept my promise. I brought your necklace back for you." Then I gingerly bent down and placed my lips over his unfeeling mouth.

And nothing happened.


	5. The ending.

"Yamato—you've got to hurry

"Yamato—you've got to hurry!" Takeru yelled from the doorway. "There's so many of them—Hikari and Daisuke can't keep them back much longer!"

To prove his point there was a strangled scream from the corridor.

I winced, looking desperately up at the stone face of my love. "It's not working Takeru! I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe you should try the necklace! Dai did say something about that—" Takeru yelled back, not looking away from the doorway.

I pulled the necklace out of my shirt and held it out in a futile gesture. "I don't know what to do Taichi. I'm sorry—"

There was another scream. This time I recognised the voice. 

Hikari.

"Please Taichi," I begged. "Come back, please—" I put a hand to that still face again and was met only by cold stone. "Why couldn't we have covered this at school—"

"Daisuke!" Takeru screamed in horror. "Daisuke I'm coming!"

"No!"

My frantic call was too late, my brother had dashed out into the corridor. I turned back desperately to Taichi knowing there was nothing else I could do. "Please—please come back. Please—they need you. I need you—Taichi, you've got to come back—"

The sound of heavy feet was very close now. 

"Taichi," I begged. "Please—it's me, Yamato. You've got to hear me—Remember? I made you the cocoa and everything—" I hesitated a moment. "I love you Taichi."

The statue remained impassive. 

I heard the door to the room be flung open and knew that it was over.

I shut my eyes, moving in to plant one last kiss on Taichi's cold forehead. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, a tear falling from my eyes. "I let you down—Taichi—"

Harsh metal on stone rang out behind me, I feared to turn around.

"Lift her down," a voice ordered. "Turn her round so we can see what sort of taste the late prince had."

I struggled to hold on to Taichi but the guards pulled me away embarassingly quickly. I should have kept up those judo lessons.

Instead all I could do was glare at the Duke, a tall man, mask not hiding the blonde hair that cascaded down his back. Most disturbing of all were the fangs that protruded from his mouth. He grinned at me, noticing my discomfort.

"Rather scrawny aren't you? And small chested—I wonder what the prince was thinking."

I folded my arms. "I'm not a girl!"

The Duke raised one eyebrow. "That certainly makes things interesting. To bad we'll never know how things might have panned out—I would have loved to have seen the looks on the councillors faces when the prince arrived with you as his consort—" He motioned another guard forward. "But I can't leave you living in order to find out now, can I? Too big a risk. Kill him now."

"No!" Takeru protested vainly, held back by one of the guards. Daisuke also struggled to get free. Hikari watched, with tears streaming down her face. I took in all of this as I stepped back, away from my appointed executioner—

"Please—" I said. "If I have to die, don't make Takeru watch."

The masked Duke shrugged. "I suppose we can accede to that request. Take the princess and her companions to the main hall. The wedding and the coronation shall proceed immediately once I return."

The guards acquiesced, leading the others out. Takeru was openly sobbing, Daisuke doing his best to comfort him though shaken himself—I did my best to try and appear unworried for them. 

In reality I'd never been more terrified.

"I like your style Yamato. I can definitely see why the prince might have been interested."

"You're really going to bring him back?" I asked.

"Of course. Not that it will make much difference. Two weeks after my wedding to Hikari, the prince and princess will die in a house fire. Freak accident. I of course shall be devastated."

I glared at him. "I hate you," I spat.

"Delighted to hear it. Shall we proceed? Time is pressing you know . . . and I'd hate to be late for my own wedding."

I was roughly pushed to the floor before the statue of Taichi. "Don't move," the guard said. "I'll try to keep this as painless as possible."

"Thank-you," I said with as much sarcasm I could muster. It had started to sink in, I was actually going to die—I shut my eyes as the guard raised the sword.

"Ready—"

I tensed waiting for the blow. My hand fastened around the necklace I wore, and I thought of when Taichi had given it to me—if I'd gone with him as He asked, maybe none of this would have happened . . . I shut that thought out hastily. If I was going to die, I wanted my last thoughts to be of something special. Taichi bringing me breakfast in bed. Curling up on the sofa with me. Teasing me, calling me Yama-chan—

The memories I'd lost of him resurfaced in my mind—for some reason, I felt what Daisuke had described—sure he was very close.

Just as well, I thought—I'd hate to die without saying goodbye to you, Taichi.

"What's the hold up?"

"He's so young Duke—" The guard protested.

"Don't I pay you enough to take care of little matters like that? Kill him."

This time I didn't feel fear, only a sense of calm. If I couldn't live, maybe I could be with Taichi—

"Stop!" There was a rustle of cloth as someone put themselves between me and the guards. "I forbid you to do this."

My heart thudded painfully. It couldn't be—but—I looked up.

Taichi was looking down the guards with a cool stare. "If you kill Yamato, you have to kill me first."

"That's easily arranged," the Duke smiled. "Guard?" he motioned for the guard to proceed.

The guard looked at Taichi and shook his head. "That's the prince. I can't kill the prince—"

"What? Of course you can!" The Duke turned to the rest of his men. "Anyone else want a promotion? Kill the royal brat and its yours."

No one moved. 

"Fine," the Duke grabbed a sword from one of the guards and advanced on us. "I'll do it myself."

Taichi backed away. He was unarmed. Earlier whn I'd said I'd never been more terrified—that was nothing to how scared I felt now. Because Taichi was facing the Duke without a weapon—

The Duke took one swipe at him which he narrowly avoided.

"Your highness!" one of the guards called, sliding his sword along the floor. The Duke and Taichi saw it at the same moment, but Taichi moved more quickly, reaching the sword before the Duke and snatching it up to block his thrust with ease that spoke of long practice. 

Some of the tightness in my chest eased away as I realised Taichi was very good at this.

"Guards! Take Yamato into the corridor and wait there!" Taichi ordered. "I want no one to interfere with this fight—this is between the Duke and myself."

"Agreed," the Duke said. "I want to be able to claim the throne with no opposition."

The guards didn't give me the option of staying. I paced the corridor, wondering what was going on in the room—from the sound of things it was a closely fought battle. 

Taichi had to win—I repeated firmly to myself. He just would—

But the Duke had been good to—and he'd already shown himself to be ruthless—

By the time the door finally opened, I was too afraid to see who emerged.

"Your highness," the guards bowed.

"Thank-you." My heart leapt at the reply. That wasn't the duke—

Taichi stood before the guards his ornate tunic missing a sleeve and panting—but managing to smile. 

"I take it this means you are no longer the Duke's soldiers?"

"We'll serve you, your highness, if we may—"

"Help me secure my sister's safety and I'll overlook anything you may have done in the Duke's service," Taichi promised, coming over to me. 

"Yamato—" He said, touching my cheek. "You came after all."

I grinned at him, thinking that without a doubt my heart was going to burst.

"We have to save my sister," he said, eyes not leaving my face.

"And my brother," I said. "And we can't forget Daisuke—"

"He's here too?" Taichi grinned. "This is turning into a regular reunion." He turned back to the guards. "What's the layout of this palace? How many troops are there, and how many of them are loyal to the Duke?"

We went directly to the main hall where the wedding was scheduled to take place, with two squadrons of soldiers who had spontaneously decided that a live prince had better prospects as an employer than a dead Duke. The hall was huge—hung with torches and banners and flowers. Soldiers were everywhere, although a fair amount did not appear that happy about it—and neither did the guests if their somber apparel was anything to go by.

There was total silence as Taichi took the podium. "I'm sorry to disappoint all of you people who came here to see a wedding—I'm afraid it won't be taking place. The Duke won't be joining us. With that in mind, all soldiers must drop their weapons now or swear allegiance to me—"

"Yamato!" Daisuke hissed. 

I left Taichi reclaiming his throne and went to join my brother and the others at the side of the stage. The soldiers guarding them were now in the process of untying them—as soon as his bonds were untied Takeru threw himself at me.

"Yamato! Iw as so scared—I thought you'd die!"  
"Me too," I whispered hugging him. "But I didn't."

Hikari is again wiping away tears, of joy this time, and she is next to hug me. "Thank-you, Yamato."

"I'm not entirely sure I did anything," I murmured. 

"And finally I'd like you all to meet the new Duke of Fahr-Lon. Yamato, would you come over here?"

I stared at Taichi as he beckoned me over. "You want to make me a Duke?"

"I want to make you mine, keep you by my side forever, and show you everyday how much I love you," Taichi answered. "But I figure Duke is a start. At least it'll mean that you have to visit here occasionally."

"In that case I accept—" I grinned, earning a long kiss from Taichi.

The room went very quiet again. 

"I forgot we had an audience," Taichi muttered, drawing back.

I blushed, feeling over a hundred stares on me. And then suddenly there was applause—

"I guess I measure up," I whispered to Taichi.

"I guess you do—" he kissed me back, then took a gold circlet from a neary robed figure. "Kneel Yamato, I'm going to make you a Duke."

--oOo-- 

The next day we stood in the same hall, now decorated with purple and gold for Taichi's coronation. No longer a Prince, I smiled as he winked at me before going back to thanking the distinguished visitors for their presence.

My smile faded as I thought about our circumstances. Taichi had made me a Duke which gave me a place to stay in his world. But—I still had a father and a band, back home. I had friends and plans—and I wasn't sure I could give them up. Most of all I knew I couldn't leave my father alone . . .

"Yamato? What's the matter?"

Taichi had finished with his guests and was coming over to me. 

"Taichi, I'm sorry. I love you—but I've got to go home."

Taichi listened as I told him of my thoughts. "It's okay, Yamato. I can't just expect you to drop everything to join me here—and I'd hate to take you away from your family."

Takeru and Daisuke joined us. 

"It's time for you to go back," Taichi said. "Before your absence causes too much problems."

"My Mother will already have grounded me—" Takeru sighed. "Better to get it over with."

"But—" Daisuke didn't appear to have thought of this.

"It must be done," Taichi told him, gently. "Yamato? Thank-you."

"Anytime," I said, with a try and a jaunty shrug.

There was not much left to say after that and we left. Daisuke was our guide again—the briars were gone, and we had a much easier journey back.

When I pushed open the door to our apartment, I was surprised to find my Dad sitting there. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Your flight doesn't come in till tonight."

"Your mother phoned me. She's frantic because Takeru didn't come home last night and—" my father blinked as Takeru tried to hide behind Daisuke. "I think you two have some explaining to do."

He took it remarkably well considering. Finding out your eldest son is both gay and a Duke of a magical kingdom, well, it can't be easy. Daisuke helped us out by performing a magic spell for him and then we all went round to face my Mother together.

Takeru was still grounded though but Daisuke was not forbidden to visit.

"I'd like to meet this Taichi of yours sometime," my father said on the way home.

"I'm sure you will," I said, as we climbed the stairs to our apartment. Rounding the corner I caught sight of a brown haired figure leaning against our door. "Actually, I know you will."

--oOo--

This time it is the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I think the ending sucks, so sorry about that.

Strawberries!


End file.
